Batman V: Myth of the Pharaoh
by Caleb Marmon
Summary: This is a movie that would take place after Batman & Robin. I've tried to pick up a few plot lines while creating a few myself.


Batman V: Myth of the Pharaoh

Overlooking the waving hills of Ancient Egypt, stood a the throne of a dead king. King and Queen were overcome by a deadly disease and left the kingdom without a ruler. The sole heir of the throne was a child no older than nine. According to law, the next in lineage of the royal family shall become the pharaoh, and so it was. The prince Tutankhamen was now the youngest pharaoh of Egypt.

Being ruled under a child was not easy. Devastated by the loss of his parents Tut grew to be merciless and ruled Egypt with an iron fist. He always kept the Ah'la'mon plant close to his side as well as a bowl of dust. But being of the royal family, most Egyptians didn't challenge Tutenkahmen's authority, (shows a worker standing infront of the throne) and those who did challenge never lasted very long. (shows dust being blown, then the worker falling over screaming in pain) No one challenged him twice.

When Tut grew to be 11 years of age, he realized that sooner or later the Egyptians are going to decide that they don't need a child to lead them. He gathered his most loyal subjects together and ordered them to take the three biggest ships and sail to a far away land. There they are to start building a new empire. If and when a rebellion occurs he will sneak away and travel to the empire in secrecy. He sent them to leave immediately.

Unfortunately his closest advisor had heard of these plans and decided that it was an act of betrayal to Egypt. The next time Tut asked for advise, the advisor leaned close to him and slit the boy's side before the guards could protect him. The wound was not deep, but the royal family's genetic disease made it impossible for his blood to clot. Before the boy bled to death, he yelled and raved that one day he will come back to life, fully grown in his new empire. And he will come back and conquer Egypt for his own!

The three ships still sailed the seas, unknowing of their King's untimely demise. They sailed off onto a far land that was previously undiscovered by the East. The first building was to be a Sphinx where the Pharoah would rule from. The loyal subjects tried to force the natives to work on the buildings. (shows a native running through the winding hallways of the sphinx) That was their last mistake. (shows native accidently pushing a lever)

Suddenly the whole building starts to collapse. Music gets faster. We see and hierglyphic of the Batsignal on the wall as it turns to spell 'Val Kilmer' in blue. Then another hierglyphic of a question makr morphing into 'Jim Carey' in green. Nightwing to 'Chris O'Donnell' A sphinx to 'John Goodman' A bow and arrow to 'Claire Danes'. Then we see the outside of the building finally collapse then the Batsignal with the text 'Myth of the Pharaoh'. We finally see the Ah'la'mon growing in the ground as the year becomes present and the empty area becomes Gothom City.

"Or so is the new theory among historians," Walter Faris summed up his lecture. "Previously historians believed that Tutankhamen was 11 when he ascended to the throne, and was 19 when he died. But now newly found text has shed some optimism on this version of history. What do you think, Richard?" A student from behind shook Grason awake. "Sleeping again in class?"

"No, I was following… something about Egyptian women."

"Richard, we haven't discussed women in any civilization for over 3 weeks. You really need to stay awake if you want to pass this class. Are you like this all the time or just at school?"

"I just didn't get much sleep last night, Dr. Farris."

"You don't seem to get much sleep every night. You're always coming in here with your eyes barely open. What's wrong? What do you do all night?"

Grayson had no answer for this. He just stared at the question as if it were written on the black board. For a few moments he really didn't know what could possibly keep him up like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dark cold stony walls shimmered in the slow trickle of water that dripped here and there.

"I'm sorry, that I'm late honey. I was really busy last night."

Black bars held in place by the stone bricks. Heavy wooden door bolted shut from the outside. Flickering light from a broken lamp.

"If you want to talk to me about my tax returns, I've already apologized to the bank."

One table. Four chairs. Creaps and groans from the walls.

"I'll never say a word to them. Honest."

Two aging me with white beards and lab coats. Both sitting. Screams emanate from the cracks in the walls.

"Son, listen. There are a few things you should know about baseball."

One woman. 20s. Short red hair. Tears. Sitting.

"If you want me, I'll be in my trailer."

Three seats behind the desk. One seat, empty... in front of the desk.

"That's too much money. Bill, I can't afford that!"

One man. White jacket. Black stripes. The wall he looks at shows him nothing, yet still he looks. Yelling out random phrases and half thoughts.

"Have you found out anything else, Dr. Wills?" asked the girl staring at the poor empty man staring at his own shadow. "Does at least he remember me?"

"Dear girl," the doctor replied wanting to roll his eyes. "He doesn't remember anything, and yet, he also remembers everything. He jumps from person to person on a whim on chance."

Proffessor Daniels cut off Wills. "Edward Nygma has not been himself since his encounter with Batman. When his machine was destroyed, he was left with the memories of hundreds if not thousands of people. We believe that he has so many memories that he couldn't keep track of who he really was. So he's jumping around from memory to memory trying to find himself. We've tried showing objects from his childhood to help coax him back, but nothing works. And personally I think your presence just makes him worse."

"Listen, Commissioner Gordon has given me expressed permission to be here. So unless you want to kick me out and explain to him why I can't see Edward, I expect you to do you job and fix whatever is wrong with him."

"Miss Nashton, if you really want Edward to get better…" Alarms cut off the professor.

Erica Nashton looked out the window and saw a police car speeding out of Arkham Asylum. As she looked closely she saw the figure of the frail criminal Bane sticking his head out the window of the car and shooting behind him.


End file.
